Privacy to Piracy
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Captain Kakuzu and his crew; the most feared band of pirates among the Seven Seas, discover five young stowaways on the ship and will soon find out there is more than what meets the eye with them. What madness and lust will ensue the legendary crew as they reluctantly decide to keep the prisoners? Rated M: language, piracy, smut, lemon(s), yaoi
1. Stowaways?

Among the seas there was nothing more dangerous and conniving than pirates, no mere burglar or average murderer could come into comparison with them, especially the famous world renown pirate….Captain Kakuzu.

He was a tall masculine behemoth, nothing but pure muscle. His dark hair hung down like needles to his shoulders, his dark skin marred by many battle scars, but his eyes are what most people believed to drain your very soul from the odd coloring and his voice was so deep and gruff it sent chills up your spine.

Intimidating, strong, powerful, skilled, and even remarkably intelligent; which was odd to see from any pirate.

His crew, which only consisted of four men, was nothing to scoff at either; they were just as dangerous as their captain.

The first mate was Kisame, his shark-like appearance alone made him terrifying but he was as tall as the captain and built practically the same. He was the powerhouse of the crew and could take on many men despite being outnumbered. A bit laidback but could be as ferocious as a beast when need be.

Sasori was the navigator, his responsibility was crucial to the ship to ensure safe travels among the sea and keeping a constant watch on the weather. His other duty was being lookout, his keen eyesight made it very difficult for anyone to sneak upon their ship. He rarely spoke unless needed, and may be the smallest member of the crew but he was limber and agile, skilled with a sword like the other members but _he_ had a nasty habit of dipping his blade in poison.

Zetsu, an average calm member of the crew, but his stealth wasn't matched by any man aboard the ship. He could infiltrate any destination without being noticed and slit the throats of his victims before they even saw it coming. His demeanor was odd being bipolar but he was very useful regardless.

The last member, who the women adored due to his handsome features and seductive charm but he was a seemingly psychotic man none the less. Hidan was bloodthirsty and vicious when it came to battle, slaughtering anything in his path with no restraints. His crude attitude was a nuisance, but he was devoted to his captain and a valued member.

These five men were underestimated many a time by their enemies, only for the fools to be eliminated by the pirates thus earning them a terrible reputation among the seas and not to be reckoned with.

The tremendous bounty on their heads coaxed some to their deaths, but lately, no one dared to meddle for fear of being sent to Davy Jones' Locker.

* * *

*The pirates just came back from obtaining their plunders, boarding the ship with boasts and brags as they shoved off in a hurry to begin yet another long voyage after restocking supplies.

"**How much booty you think we got?" **"We got a fucking shitload Zetsu! I'm ready to fucking get my share already."

Kisame cast a warning glare at the albino, "Not until the captain says so Hidan, unless you want to be keelhauled again." "Aghhh, that lousy captain of ours is such a fucking bastard sometimes. We can't fucking do anything without him being our fucking nursemaid."

Kisame punched the loud mouth in the jaw and knocked him into the mast growling, "Don't insult the captain in front of me you buffoon." Sasori came down from his post and sighed, "Like he'll ever listen."

Zetsu smirked, "Come on already, I bet he's getting impatient with us." "Right." The shark narrowed his eyes and gave a quick signal to Sasori, who noticed the uninvited guests as well before making their move.

*Kakuzu was sitting at his elegant desk in his cabin, busy with his paperwork when he heard his first mate knocking on the door. Growling he continued without looking up, "Enter."

Kisame poked his head around the door and muttered, "We have a problem captain." Said man grumbled in annoyance, "You fools can think for yourselves can't you?"

The other brute smirked, "Yes, but this matter needs your command sir. We have five stowaways." With that said the pirate put his quill pen back in its ink jar and lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes angrily, "How did stowaways come to be on _my _ship? I thought Sasori was keeping watch!?"

Kisame cringed a little from the captain's anger but shrugged, "He was sir, but somehow they slipped past him." The miser rubbed his temples before growling, even if he was intrigued they managed to get past the redhead, "No matter, dispose of them and throw them overboard."

* * *

"But…."

The piercing green orbs lit up in surprise at his first mate, "You're questioning my decision Kisame?"

"I mean you no disrespect captain…but we uh….are going to be at sea for a while and things do get rather dull and….these stowaways _are_ very attractive."

The captain leaned back in his chair, impatiently tapping his finger on his desk, "One of them must strike your fancy if you're going against my orders…..but my answer remains the same."

"We can put them to work captain as cabin boys; it'll get Hidan to shut up for once since he won't have to do it." The pirate admitted that was indeed a plus and could use some more working hands on board, but almost strangled his first mate at his next words. "Even the women can be of help."

"Women?" "Yes sir, three men and two women….judging from their clothes they're nothing but pickpockets." Kakuzu hit his desk and snapped, "I have no use for any harlots on my ship Kisame! Get rid of them!"

Once again the first mate tried to persuade his captain without angering him further, "They're not _that_ kind of wench I assure you, even I can see that, but women _can _cook and sew which we're not any good at. Besides, you keep saying you want some company and to have someone to talk to, here's your chance sir."

The pirate groaned and tried to control his anger, but it proved difficult. "Kisame, I highly doubt either of these two wenches are worth my time and can carry on an intelligent conversation. Does the crew feel as strongly as you keeping these stowaways?" "Yes sir."

Thinking things through he came to a conclusion, "Very well, they may stay but only if each one of them is constantly supervised." The brute grinned, "I'll go tell the crew!"

"Wait…..bring the women to me so I may speak with them individually. If I decide to keep one then you may have next choosing, then the others will just have to fight over who they want."

* * *

"Yes sir!" "Remember to tell them this as well, they're fully responsible for their prisoner and to keep them in line. You're dismissed."

"Thank you captain!"

Said man groaned and muttered, "I'm too soft with him considering he made me change my mind, but he does have a point, maybe things will liven up around here for once."

*It wasn't long before he heard a girl's voice protesting, his first mate pushing her into his cabin with an unusual wide grin before making her sit down in a vacant chair as she finally shut up seeing the captain.

He motioned for Kisame to leave before taking in her appearance. She was young, nineteen at the most but definitely shaped up….which most young women were at her age. A simple brunette with large chocolate brown eyes and a round face, merely a cute young girl in his point of view.

She dressed like a man…which most pickpockets did so that didn't surprise him.

"What's your name?" He would ask only simple and necessary things, but will try to test her intellect with some other questions regardless.

The girl snapped and he already wanted to kill her, "What's it to you!?" "Simple, it's either that unless you want to be called something offensive." "…..Fair enough…..Lexy."

He interlaced his fingers and growled, "I asked for your given birth name girl, not a silly nickname." She glared at him but lost the staring contest and muttered, "Alexandra."

"Can you cook or sew?" "Tch, like I'll fucking tell you! Let us go you….."

His patience reached its limit when in an instant he drew his sword and had it at the girl's throat, leaving her speechless as he snarled, "Kisame!"

Said man came in a hurry, "Yes captain?" "Remove this wench from my sight and do what you want with her, laundry duty will be her responsibility throughout the remainder of the voyage and she better learn to keep her mouth shut in my presence or I won't be lenient again."

* * *

Kisame nodded, but with a small smirk of relief, "Yes sir." He scooped up the teen, who actually was still shaken up from the surprise attack.

The miser rubbed his temples in exasperation before summoning the next one, which he wasn't sure whether his temper should be tested so soon but when his first mate guided her inside he arched a brow.

She sat down in the chair on her own, not even bothering to fiddle with her restraints like the other one did and she didn't utter a sound in his presence.

She was a young woman, hard to say about her age but early twenties was a good estimation. Petite yet curvy, light dark-ash blonde shoulder length hair, but what really got him was her eyes. They were the spitting image of sapphires. Dressed like a man didn't do her looks justice but she was still lovely….but looks wasn't everything.

"You're afraid of me?" "I..I'd be a fool to say I wasn't."

_She's not prideful to admit she's scared. _

"True. What's your name?" "Olivia." "Can you cook or sew?" "…..Yes." He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Why did you hesitant answering my question?"

She spoke softly the entire time, and he quite liked it. He didn't need a loud nuisance to deal with while he's working.

"It's obvious why I did, you're going to put me to work some way or another and that's what women do." He smirked a tad, "Very perceptive, but what if I was just curious to ask you that before killing you?"

The girl furrowed her brows, "What would be the point in that? If you wanted to kill me you already would've."

_Very interesting…..she catches on quick._

Staring at her in deep thought he couldn't help but notice her looking around the room, taking note of the amount of treasure he keeps in the corner. Her interest however lay on an antique game set that was made of genuine marble.

He smirked in amusement, "Do you know what that this?" She stared at him like he asked a silly question before answering politely, "That's a chess set and before you ask, I do know how to play."

His interest in this girl grew from her statement, but still, he was suspicious. "How does a poor girl wandering the streets know how to play this game when they don't have access to one? Only the high-class fools have these in their possession."

She pouted slightly, "I've watched and learned." He nodded and summoned his first mate again, "This one stays with me Kisame, you and the rest of the crew have at it."

The girl was confused, but she would find out soon enough what her duties will be.

*The large brute came barging onto the deck announcing with a grin, "We get to keep them shipmates!"

There was chorus of cheers as Kisame explained the rules from the captain. Hidan blurted out angrily, "How come you get fucking first dibs!?"

"Because I be the first mate, and I choose this one." The teen in his arms glared up at him, for once not fighting back just because she was still trying to figure out how the captain pulled out that large sword of his so fast.

* * *

The other three crewmen turned their attention to the remaining three, trying to determine which young man they wanted most.

One had long silky black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, dark eyes, and flawless smooth fair skin. The frown lines under his eyes and vague expression showed signs of intelligence, but mostly intrigue as he silently observed them.

The other raven had similar features, but with short messy black hair and an innocent countenance…but still handsome. His tearstained dark eyes was unbelievably addicting to boot.

The last one was a blonde with long locks tied into a half ponytail and had azure eyes, his sour expression gave signs he was going to give them trouble and no doubt have an attitude, but he didn't look like a threat.

All in all, each man was very appealing; almost better looking than any woman they've seen.

"How do we fucking decide this? Fight?" Zetsu snorted, **"There be no point in that. Do either of ye have one in mind?" **The redhead nodded before motioning them to take a few paces away out of earshot, "Just name the one you like and we'll go from there. We may not be interested in the same one."

The albino went first, "I like the pretty-boy." Zetsu snapped, "They all be that fool!" "Fine! The one with the long black hair."

The redhead muttered, "The blonde." The bipolar man smirked, "The blubbering boy." **"That was rather easy." **

Kisame gave the girl in his arms a playful sharp smack to her behind once he hurled her over his shoulder, chuckling from her loud curses as he arched a brow grinning once his shipmates claimed their prisoners.

They all seemed to be fairly content and more than eager to put their captives to work….and no doubt much more in solitude.

Hidan definitely from the way he kept ogling the raven and fisting the silky locks, "We're going to have so much fucking fun me beauty."

* * *

**TBC:**

**Nice change of pace eh? I hope you readers will like this story and don't worry; all be will be said about the superstition with women on a ship and why there so few crew members.**

**Also, not real good with pirate lingo so there's no going to be much of it but will try to put some in. **

**Reviews are always appreciated! XD**


	2. Put the Prisoners to Work!

Two weeks at sea and the stowaways…well….were not happy to say the least. The work was unbelievably hard so it was no wonder the crew members were stronger than your average man…even Sasori and he was the smallest.

They slept in the berth, which luckily was separate from the pirates but their quarters was directly in the next room. The beds were built into the wall and were quite comfortable, if a bit dusty; but the stowaways cleaned it when they could to fix that problem.

The five were content to have some free time to be with each other since they were like family and been through so much together; the talks were short because usually when they settled in they went straight to sleep from sheer exhaustion.

Olivia was the only one who couldn't sadly since she was confined to be in the captain's cabin on a set up of large pillows on the floor and thin blanket.

She did sneak in to speak with her friends as often as she could before bed, but it proved difficult sometimes.

The main thing that was really on their side was the captain's orders; the crew was to focus on making the stowaways work…..not to _play_ with them…..yet.

Though, that rule would soon be broken since the pirates were just too naughty for their own good…..just waiting for perfect moments to have some fun.

* * *

*Deidara was already fed up with the redhead, who acted like he was so superior despite being a low-class pirate. The blonde hissed when he cut his finger slicing a potato, muttering a low curse before continuing the boring task.

He tried to fight against Sasori the first day, but for a small man he was dangerous with his fighting skills, let alone a sword. The fact he was smart too didn't help the blonde but was taught quickly to keep his mouth shut around the redhead.

He already had his rear-end handed to him and face slapped once or twice already, normally the blonde would keep retaliating but it could prove his end due to the circumstances so better just play it safe until they can get away.

"You're getting slack brat."

The blonde glared up at the smug man and muttered, "So un?" The redhead arched a brow and murmured irritably, "There's still plenty of work for you to do so if you don't keep up the pace you won't get any food later."

"What un!?" Now this reaction had Sasori grin, he loved to annoy the blonde because it was so easy to do so; not to mention he had him wrapped around his little finger. He knew how to get what he wanted from the brat whether he realized it or not.

"You heard me. Now back to work."

Grumbling under his breath he continued, glancing over at Itachi and Tobi with a frown, feeling sorry for them even more than himself.

*The raven panted and hissed from yet another blister forming on his once flawless smooth hands, he refused to show any sign of discomfort and weakness from swabbing the deck.

It was gruel work and one wouldn't think this would be so difficult, but he kept his mind focused on the task and kept quiet. He would never show how much this damaged his pride, but it was hard, especially with a certain albino ogling, groping, and flirting with him day in and day out.

* * *

He finished his section, wiping the sweat from his brow when someone spit right where he mopped.

He narrowed his dark orbs at Hidan, who was standing there with his arms crossed and that damn cocky smirk. "You missed a spot pretty boy."

Itachi sighed and cleaned it up, pursing his lips irritably when the man did it again but said nothing. Instead, he got his revenge another way.

The loud mouthed pirate walked off when he was through teasing, the raven dumping his bucket of water right in his path when the pirate slipped and fell flat on his back along with several loud curses.

Kisame roared with laughter from the helm as Hidan shouted several vulgar insults back before glaring at the raven who merely murmured with sincere politeness. "Sorry, it slipped."

"What the fuck do you mean it slipped!?" "Exactly as I said, I went to pick the bucket up when it slipped from my fingers. The handle was wet."

"You did it on fucking purpose!" Itachi sighed and cleaned the remaining mess up stone-faced, "Do I honestly look like the type of person to cause trouble for my own amusement like you?"

Hidan looked upwards in deep thought, mumbling incoherent things before shrugging it off. He was actually not sure if not even more confused, so settled for saying the fuck with it and continuing his duties…..but not before giving the raven a slap on the behind first.

*Zetsu chuckled at the albino's misfortune before grunting when the boy bumped into him and the end of the mop jabbed his side.

"**Watch it boy!"**

Said man cringed and whimpered, "Tobi sorry Mr. Zetsu." The bipolar man growled and jerked him to the side and took the mop away.

* * *

"Sorry ain't good enough ye weakling." Those cute dark eyes grew large and he begged softly, "Please. Don't yell at Tobi again, he'll be more careful he promises."

Zetsu was baffled from this boy's behavior. He reacted to yelling like he would a beating, which he had yet to do because raising his voice worked wonders to get the boy to pay attention more.

Letting out a heavy sigh he cupped the boy's chin and grumbled, **"You're a lucky boy to be under my eye. Anyone else ye would've been beaten and whipped already." **

The bipolar scowled as the boy looked on the verge of tears again, still wondering how such an emotional boy could even be a pick pocket and last this long.

He grabbed the boy's wrist and put the mop handle back in his hand, "Swab your section of the deck like I showed you and be aware of your surroundings. If it's not done when the sun sets I'll give you something to really cry about. Savvy?"

Tobi nodded and tried to do what he was told, trying not cry from the sharp stings to his delicate hands.

*The teen cursed repeatedly at…everything in general. She was sweating like a dog from scrubbing all the reeking clothes, having to be cooped up in a spare room below deck because she threw a bucket at the captain's head for making her do this damn job in the first place.

The room only had one window which was barely enough ventilation to breath clearly; the heat didn't help either.

She stood up and cracked her sore neck, walking to the window and trying to hoist herself up to stick her head out to get some fresh air.

"Need some help?"

* * *

The girl tensed and glared up at the toothy grin her watchdog was giving her. Yes, she considered him a watchdog because he never let her out of his sight and loved nothing more than try to give her some affection…like she would let him.

"Why not take a break me beauty?"

The teen's mouth went ajar, the heat already getting to her when she stuttered, "Ex..Excuse me!?" "Ye should be flattered." "Well I'm not! Why should I be with all this damn work!?"

"It's your own fault for angering the captain, I did warn you kitten." "Don't call me that!" The large man was merely amused and pulled the girl into his strong arms growling, "Why not? Or do you prefer me _buxom_ beauty?"

The girl struggled and tried to shove the brute away, but her body was too fatigued from the heat and labor. "Let me go!"

The man laughed and plopped onto a stool, keeping the feisty girl on his lap before nibbling the sweaty neck. Lexy gasped from the tickling sensation and grabbed the first thing she could reach, which was her own stool and hit him over the head with it.

The blow made the man grunt and rubbed his head, growling with a grin, "Ye got some fight in you lass. I like that in a woman."

The girl's cheeks flared up but luckily for her Kisame decided that was enough playing around and get back to work. The teen glared as he set her down, hauling in yet another bag of clothes and a bucket.

"More damn clothes!?" "Aye. We pirates work up a lot of sweat, and here's some cool water. I know you're parched." The girl instantly grabbed the ladle and chugged the cool liquid, sighing in content from how refreshing it was.

The brute left with her whining about her task, looking at her hands that were all wrinkled from the hot water before wiping them on her pants and taking a break before she started up again.

* * *

*The woman sighed yet again, sewing some minor holes in yet another shirt as the captain growled, "Will you stop that sighing? It's irritating." "Sorry captain."

The man was a complete jerk; moody, demanding, and greedy. He mostly kept her in his cabin, hardly letting her go outside for whatever reason. As of now it was sewing, clean, polish his boots, and to her dismay massage his aching shoulders; more or less tend to his every need so he won't have to do it.

She was really just aggravated and bored; no one to talk to except him and Kakuzu wasn't a person to talk much. The girl felt a bit sick from being cooped up, wishing she could go out on deck but the captain's excuse was she would be in the way.

"Um….captain?" "Yes." "Isn't it considered bad luck to have women on board a pirate ship?" The brute snorted and glanced at her from the map, "If you're trying to wheedle your way off my ship you have another thing coming. I don't believe any of that superstitious nonsense….I make my own luck."

Olivia folded the shirt neatly with a nod; the guy was indeed an unusual pirate but a smart one. She didn't believe in all that stuff either but just had to ask, "What about your crew?"

"They don't either, I made sure of that." "If you don't mind my asking, why do you have so few crew members?"

Slapping his hand on the map he growled in annoyance, "Very talkative today are we?" The woman glared right back, "If I'm stuck in here with you all the time doesn't it make sense to start a conversation? Also, isn't that why I'm here under your watchful eye?"

The pirate waltzed over calmly with a vague expression, hovering behind her murmuring, "That's not the _only_ reason why I chose you to be with me."

The woman paled and kept silent, but he did answer her question. "I have so little crew members because I do not tolerate traitors. I used to have more but they met an untimely death for treason, so to keep this from happening I inveigle them out. I constantly test my shipmate's loyalty to me and the four men you see is all I have left."

"That makes sense, but are you sure about….uh….Hidan?" "As annoying as the fool is, he is by far the most loyal to me. I've put him through hell because he angers me so but he doesn't care one way or another about my punishments. Quite frankly he amuses me."

"I can see why, his facial expressions are priceless." "Exactly, now, are you finished yet?" She looked around and nodded, "Yes sir."

He grabbed her arm and guided her out the door, "Let's see how well you can cook."

**TBC:**


	3. Storm of Emotions

Once Kakuzu taste tested the woman's cooking, that became her next chore. The crew saw to it as well since they ate a lot and liked it too.

A few days of this and she already hated it, kitchen work is hard…..especially since she had to clean the entire room of the filth.

It wouldn't be so bad if she had someone to help with the preparing but oh no; that would deprive a pirate of their precious captive to torture and play with.

At the moment she was once again back in the captain's cabin and what made it worse…today was a particularly hot day with not much wind.

She was already sweating and becoming lightheaded, looking at him from time to time as he busily was planning his next pilfering.

There were beads of sweat on his brow, but he acted like the heat didn't bother him; this room was probably hotter than it was outside since the windows were closed.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore and just unlocked the latch when he growled, "What do you think you're doing?" "Opening a window to get some air."

"Keep it shut." "Why!? It's so hot in here!" The pirate finally looked up from his map and gave her an intent glare, "Be that as it may, the salt air will damage my charts. Now get away from that window!"

The woman glared right back but muttered a few curses that he didn't miss as he watched her shuffle over to his door and lifted up the wooden flap so she could look out the small window onto the deck.

He arched a brow when her eyes suddenly grew wide and smirked a bit; he even noticed more of a pink tint to her cheeks that wasn't caused by the heat.

"What are you gawking at?"

* * *

Olivia stuttered a little bit but was still smiling, "Well….it's uh…just…I've never seen a naked man before."

The captain pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation and immediately barged outside, roaring at the culprit,

"HIDAN! How many times have I told you to keep your damn clothes on!?"

The albino smirked cockily and turned around; obviously not shy about being seen in the nude and letting it hang out. "What!? It's fucking hot here!"

Olivia tiptoed out of the cabin and got a better look, she even saw Lexy with her mouth hanging open too until Kisame covered her eyes with a growl, whispering something into her ear that made her face turn red; which was unusual for her.

Everyone watched the two men argue for a few minutes, the captives actually all agreeing Hidan had a nice body and had every right to be proud of….even below the belt.

Kakuzu towered over the albino and growled, "Put some damn clothes on this instant or I will castrate you right here in front of the entire crew!"

Hidan snapped back, "What the fuck does that mean!?" Sasori chuckled from his post, "It means you won't have a dick anymore." The loud mouth paled and frowned, muttering more curses before stomping off and pulling on his trousers and boots. "Happy captain?"

Said man grumbled sarcastically, "Ecstatic."

*With that incident done, the captain was still seething. When he saw the woman wasn't in his cabin he clenched his fists and went back out, finding her talking to her friend before grabbing her arm and jerking her back inside.

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

* * *

The woman bit her lip nervously from his fury, not to mention his body towering over her small one and practically pinning her against the wall.

"…No but…" "You're beginning to test my patience Olivia, I will not tolerate it. I should go ahead and lash you a few times."

The blue orbs widened and she murmured, "Just because you're mad at Hidan don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything wrong."

He lifted his hand as to strike her but when he saw her flinch he stopped; he was scaring her enough just by being angry so physical abuse wouldn't do any good. It would change her personality…..he didn't want that.

It wasn't even a few minutes when someone knocked on the door, "What is it?" "We have a problem captain."

Kakuzu opened the door and let his navigator inside. The redhead murmured, "There's a large storm coming." "Are you sure?" "Yes, this dismal weather is just to calm before the storm and there are dark clouds forming in the distance."

The captain nodded and went outside; giving the woman a strict order, "Do not leave this cabin." She nodded but was doubtful there was a storm that bad on its way.

*Within the hour there was without a doubt one, it seemed to come out of nowhere. The crew was working fast to secure the sails and making the captives help, except the women.

Tobi was terrified; tying his life-line to the main mast as Zetsu instructed but the bipolar man redid it to make sure it wouldn't come undone. "Mr. Zetsu, why not be inside when a storm comes?"

"**Something can always go wrong, so it's important we be out here."**

The blonde kept his balance as best as he could on the yardarm, the waves were growing rougher every minute and it worried him. The captives never been on a ship when a storm came, the horror tales they've heard were bad enough.

* * *

"Brat! Stay focused and loosen that strap!" "Right un!"

He didn't argue with the redhead once he asked him what was wrong earlier, the blonde was with him in the crow's nest as he saw Sasori's behavior change. There was no lecturing, he spoke to Deidara like a fellow pirate and quickly told him what needed to be done.

The blonde didn't know whether it was because a storm is that serious or it was because the redhead wanted to make sure he'd be prepared and not see to any harm.

He had no time to think about it now, Sasori gave him the signal as they pulled up the top sails as Hidan and Kisame got the main sail.

Itachi assisted Zetsu and Tobi with the fore sails and fastened them tightly to ensure no damage could come to them.

Kakuzu stayed at the helm, the sea was becoming more violent and he grunted in aggravation when he saw what lie in the distance.

Sasori saw it too and made sure the blonde did what he said correctly, there was no room for error now. The rain had already fallen by this point and was just pummeling down harder than before.

Lexy peered out of the small window she had, trying to keep her balance from the ship being tossed around so violently as she tried to make out what was going on but the rain and ocean water crashing onto the deck was too much.

Olivia was scared as she watched her friends and the crew retie the cannons, the ropes had snapped and it was difficult to keep them still with all the water and motion.

She barely heard Kakuzu's orders from above, the wind was so strong it sound like shrill whistles or howling.

Her mouth went ajar when she saw why this storm was so intense; the lightening filling the sky and the rest of the events said it all.

* * *

"A hurricane."

She gasped when she saw a wave hit Tobi and sent him sliding backwards until Itachi caught his arm, Hidan was surprisingly the next to be struck but Kisame grabbed his ankle and jerked him back onto the deck.

They all had lifelines but it was still better to be on the ship than overboard praying the rope wouldn't break.

One particular scene caught the woman's eye, Sasori climbed back up the mast to secure one of the loosened sails when it happened.

Olivia stared in horror as he was knocked into the mast headfirst by a wave, falling onto the shrouds and judging from his lack of movement he was unconscious.

Panicking, she rummaged through the captain's chest and found some rope; tying one end to her waist and the other….well….she would have to take her chances.

Taking a deep breath and praying for all its worth, she went outside.

*Lexy about had a heart attack seeing her friends out there as it was, but when she saw Olivia out there she literally freaked out.

One false move and she would be hurled into the sea and drown. Growling under her breath she got some rope too and went out there as well, she had more experience with being on a ship in a storm but her friend didn't.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath, trying to keep the ship as steady as he could and watching his crew having too much close calls. This storm was by the far the worst one he's ever seen….the one time he wished he had more members in general.

He was lucky the stowaways were helping out exceedingly well but almost lost it seeing the woman at the mast tying her lifeline.

* * *

_What the hell is she doing out here!?_

As he steered the ship he couldn't keep watch on just her, but the entire crew so had no choice but to leave it be. He could do nothing about it anyway.

Olivia climbed up the shrouds with difficulty, keeping an iron grip all the same until she got to the redhead. She was glad she came out here now, the pirate's lifeline was ripped apart, the only keeping him up was his foot caught in the rope; but he fell at the same moment unfortunately.

The woman gasped and quickly pinned her body against his to keep him from sliding down, keeping her feet and hands hooked in the square gaps to make sure neither of them would go anywhere.

Lexy just tied her lifeline to the mast and saw her friend up in the shrouds, but she seemed to had come up with a solution so the teen settled for helping with the canons too.

Kisame looked like he was going to kill her for leaving the room when he told her not to, but they needed all the help they could get; and she was strong; stronger than the other two that's for sure aside from Itachi.

It seemed like forever until the harsh weather subsided, the men were exhausted to say the least and drenched.

The sun came out; the waves grew calm, when most of them just collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Kakuzu was the only one really standing, even though he was worn out as well.

Slicking his hair back out of his face he did a head count, but were missing two people. "Where's Sasori and the woman?"

Kisame looked around and pointed, "Up there!"

* * *

Zetsu and Kakuzu climbed up to find the woman and redhead were unconscious, the brute tugging at her lifeline to find it had snapped as well as Sasori's.

He didn't say a word, at least not yet as he managed to pry the girl's hold loose, hoisting her over his shoulder as he made his way down whilst Zetsu got the redhead.

Hidan arched a brow, "What happened?" **"It appears…..that this woman saved Sasori's life."**

The pirates were fairly shocked to say the least but none so more than the captain, he merely grunted, "We'll rest for a while. The blonde is to take care of Sasori and the rest of you lot make sure to see to the other injured."

Lexy tried to follow the brute with her friend but the shark stopped her, "She be alright lass." "But…" "Trust me, now, let's get some medical supplies."

Most of the men were alright with the exception of Tobi and Hidan. During the storm the boy hit his ankle on something hard and bruised it terribly, the pain just now hitting him now that his adrenalin wore off.

Hidan had a chunk of wood hit him in the shoulder, leaving a lot splinters that needed to be removed.

*Due to the captain's orders, the captives were responsible to the pirates' needs as well as the other way round but made no complaints this time.

Itachi was very careful with the albino, giving him credit for tolerating pain very well since a lot of the pieces in his skin were very deep.

"Stop moving Hidan." The amethyst orbs rolled in annoyance but he said nothing, watching the raven tend to his wound and with such tender care.

He hissed when another was pulled out, "Fuck I could use some rum right now." Itachi smirked just a tad but continued his work silently until he got all the wood out.

* * *

"It needs stitching." "Now for that I need fucking rum!" "No." "WHY!?"

The raven couldn't help but grin at this man, he acted like a child most of the time when he wasn't being an ass….it was rather amusing and…..cute.

"Take it like a man."

Hidan smirked evilly and smacked the raven's behind playfully when he stood up, "How ironic. I'll be fucking telling you that me beauty."

Itachi cringed at the mere thought but ignored the man all the same.

*After the bipolar man placed a cool cloth on the boys' ankle he sat next to him, both trying to dry themselves out in the sun when he murmured, "Good job Tobi. You did well."

The boy blushed a bit, "Thank you Mr. Zetsu."

Zetsu arched a brow from the blush but furrowed his brows seeing the boy shaking, feeling his forehead just in case, **"Ye forehead is burning up. Me thinks you need to dry off quickly and rest."**

The boy did feel a bit sick but let the man pick him up and carry him below deck.

Kisame had a few minor cuts and scrapes, but lucky for him the girl was slightly injured….enough where he could tend to her wounds and have another excuse to touch her.

Her hands were stained with blood from the rope burns, holding the small delicate hands and cleaning them gently.

He loved how soft they were, especially compared to his tough callused ones; it was always nice to have something soft to caress from time to time.

* * *

The teen pouted and toughed out the sharp stings from the ointment he put on them, wrapping some cloth around her palms to keep an infection from occurring.

She noticed the way he caressed her hands and was a bit irritated by it, but said nothing. She was too tired to resist and it wasn't so bad, his words from earlier still ringed in her head when Hidan was streaking anyway.

"_If ye think he's well-endowed then me buxom beauty need to see what's underneath __**my**__ belt."_

Her face turned red unintentionally again and made him grin, having a hunch why she was getting flushed.

The blonde wasn't sure what to really do with Sasori, but placed a cool cloth over his forehead and kept him in the shade. There was a large knot on the back of his head so propped his head up with his lap, keeping the pressure off the sore to ease the pain better.

Deidara wasn't sure why he was being concerned with him all of a sudden, but the guy did save him a while ago when he did slip off the yardarm.

Sighing he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sleep was much needed for him as the rest of the crew.

*The brute didn't have to wait long until the woman woke up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and looking around.

"You're alive if that's what you're wondering."

She sat up with a groan and rubbed her stiff hands before he snapped, "You stubborn woman! I specially told you NOT to leave this cabin…again…and yet you go out anyway."

The woman murmured, "I had to, Sasori got knocked unconscious by a wave. I couldn't just let him die!" "Why not? What prisoner in their right mind would save one of their capturers? Let alone a pirate."

* * *

The sapphire orbs overflowed with tears and looked away from him, "I just wanted to help." The brute sighed and muttered, "You're too soft hearted, I'm surprised you've lasted this long on my ship; however, I'm grateful to you for saving him."

She whispered, "You could've fooled me." He heard her words and sat next to her, pulling her closer to him growling, "What do you expect a ruthless pirate to do? Give you many praises and pamper you for your noble deed? You're lucky I even thanked you sincerely Olivia."

The woman averted eye contact and whispered, "I'm sorry for disobeying and angering you captain. It won't happen again."

The pirate softened his expression and kept silent, unsure why he was feeling a bit guilty, not to mention gaining impure thoughts.

His green eyes observed the clinging wet clothes to the small frame, leaving nothing to the imagination. The shirt was hanging down from the weight of the water, the bountiful breasts just begging to be touched from how low the shirt went.

The woman didn't really notice anything was awkward until she saw where he was looking at, blushing and covering herself up sniffling.

It was bad enough his strong scent was addicting since he was so close….to close for comfort. It looked like he was on the verge on kissing her since their faces were so near…but he withdrew with an irritated scowl.

He cursed himself mentally for letting his lust take over his senses momentarily, but he hasn't felt that strongly about anyone before….it was odd.

Sure he was a man with needs but, he restrained himself almost all the time to keep from giving in. He wouldn't settle for a mere piece of trash that's been with countless of men, it was disgusting to think what diseases they could have.

He glanced at the woman again, smirking at the fact she was checking him out as well with a blush. Taking a deep breath he went to the closet and pulled out a dress, "Here. Dry yourself off and put this on before you catch a cold."

She paled a bit before asking, "Why do you have a dress?"

"We plunder many things on ships, and clothes fetch a good price in the market."

"Captain." "Enter."

Kisame came in grinning, "Ye don't happen to have a dress for me girl do you?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes and tossed him one as the other brute ran out grinning, followed by a shrill yell.

"HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME WEAR A DAMN DRESS!"

**TBC:**

_Hope you readers enjoyed the rather long chapter, but next one will have some fun/laughs and hopefully smut XD_


	4. Bathing Plus Rum

A few more days at sea and things were awkward after the hurricane. Hidan spent more time whining about his injuries and making Itachi pamper him; Zetsu stayed by Tobi's bedside until his fever died down, which thankfully it did and didn't turn out to be something serious or contagious.

Lexy refused to do any laundry until Kisame gave her back her clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the dress anymore, Sasori just seemed to be flirting more with the blonde, whereas the captain was just downright aggravated with the lot of them.

It was hell for him because no work was being done as planned, these prisoners were changing everything!

He slammed his fist against the wall and muttered, "This can't keep going on. They're getting in too deep; and so am I."

He rubbed his temples as he sat down in his chair, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to do.

_If I get rid of the stowaways when we reach the next port my crew will raise hell…on the other hand if we keep them…..that means more helping hands that can take the majority of the load off my crew so they won't be so tired out. _

A small knock on the door caught his attention when he said they could come in; which he knew it was the woman. "Lunch is ready captain." He gave her a hand gesture to fetch him some as she left, his gaze drifting along her slim figure again in that dress.

It looked better on her than men's garments, but growled in annoyance none the less; mostly because it was time for the men to bathe.

Normally it's not a big deal but after that storm they needed one anyway, and he's already noticed how grimy the lot were; including the prisoners.

Letting out a heavy sigh he left his cabin to inform the crew, signaling them to start fetching and boiling the seawater.

Kakuzu saw this handy trick being done years ago when he was a lad, some foreigners were able to bathe at sea by boiling seawater until it began steaming, then trap the vapors with a lid to kill the salt before letting it cool down and then the water is fresher. Re-boil the water again in a clean large cauldron to warm it up for a nice hot bathe.

* * *

The pirate found this very effective, it wasn't perfect and didn't get rid of every bit of salt but it was enough to be able to bathe with; and drink a little but it was a lot of work though.

Once again here's another fact why he wasn't your average pirate; the miser didn't like the idea of not bathing. There were many sicknesses out in the world and being unclean was like a target; neither he nor his crew could afford to risk it.

Also, he would like to speak with one of his crew members without gagging on their stench like he felt like doing running into some fellow pirates.

*It did indeed take quite a while get everything set up, sunset was coming by the time the first bathe was ready in the small room.

It was on top the deck so the water could be easily swabbed away once you opened the door, but a small curtain was there for some privacy since the door was usually left open to let the steam out.

The captain was the first to bathe, already having stripped off his soiled garments and tossing them into his pile of clothes; a towel wrapped around his waist when he went inside….only to find out someone else was in there.

He arched a brow when he jerked the curtain back, the woman gasping and ducking underneath the water when he growled, "What are you doing in here!?"

Her face was beat red as she murmured, "Um…soaking." She had already scrubbed herself clean first before rinsing off outside the large metal tub.

Narrowing his gaze he grumbled, "I'm _always_ the first to bathe woman." "Well I didn't know!" "Now you do so get out, you're clean." "No."

"Did you just refuse your captain?" She gulped a bit before mumbling, "You're not my captain." He took that as an insult and hovered over the tub snarling, "Either get out or I'll have the crew come in here to get you."

* * *

Olivia gawked, "You wouldn't." That solemn expression said it all so she nodded, but timidly asked, "Um…will you please turn around."

The brute snorted and crossed his arms, "I don't see why I should. I've seen naked women before so it doesn't bother me." "It bothers _me_!"

The pirate captain glared and the woman didn't make a move to leave with him watching, inwardly an evil idea came to mind to see how she would react.

"Have it your way."

He grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing his body thoroughly right in front of her, fighting the urge not to smirk at her flushed expression.

When he dropped his towel however, he heard a splash of water and glanced over to find out she hastily covered her eyes.

Chuckling under his breath he handed the soap towards her, "Since you're not doing anything why not help me out."

She shook her head as he mused, "That's an order. Wash my back."

Her mouth went ajar but snatched the soap all the same, trying desperately not to look down as he knelt down to give her better access to his toned back.

Once she was through and he rinsed off, he stepped in the tub with her and _now_ the woman did what he wanted…..though he wished she stayed just a while longer.

She hastily grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before going behind the curtain to dry off and put her clothes on; the brute grinning evilly from how amusing he found this little incident, not to mention the pleasant sight he just saw.

* * *

*Lexy was another case however, Kisame was kind enough to let her go first when the water was switched out.

She sighed in content from finally getting clean when the curtain was pulled back, "What the hell!?"

The shark grinned like mad and savored the sight of the lovely wet skin that was pink from the heat of the water, her cute round face sending him a death glare as he took a step closer.

The teen growled, "Get out." "Awww don't be sore at me lass. You need help washing your back don't ye?" "I can manage now get out!"

She reached over and grabbed the empty pail before chunking it at the brute's head, almost hitting him when he laughed aloud as he grew closer.

From the outside it sounded like a war going on in the room, splashes of water and shrieks from the brunette until the captain shouted, "KISAME!"

Said man came out with a wide grin, fairly soaked but content as Hidan laughed, "Have fun?" "I saw _everything_~"

With that said the teen came out and chunked the bucket at his head again, making contact with it this time as she stomped off angrily in the evil dress she hated.

*Sasori sighed when his turn came next, watching the blonde wash himself and it made him get lewd thoughts.

A few minutes passed and Deidara just sat there shivering, dying to get into the warm tub but didn't want to because the redhead.

The navigator rolled his eyes, "Get in here before you freeze brat!" "No, I'm fine un." He noticed the faint pink on his cheeks and murmured, "You don't have anything I haven't seen before brat."

"I'm just not comfortable being in the nude in front of someone alright un!" Sasori growled and jerked him up and into the tub with the blonde glaring at him for all its worth, but he didn't say a word since he was savoring how nice the water felt to his aching body.

Their bath time was short and sweet; nothing inappropriate happened and came out like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

*Hidan was giddy at this point since it was his turn, scrubbing himself nice and hard before rinsing off, hopping into the fresh new hot water with a loud sigh.

He liked to bathe because it felt so good against his sore muscles; it was so soothing like a massage; which he rarely got.

Grinning like mad he yelled, "Pretty-boy~ get the fuck in here and wash my back!"

Said man came in slowly and cautiously…even timidly.

The man was just grinning at him with that same sexy smirk, beckoning him with a finger to come closer. The raven pursed his lips and kept his expression solemn, but that soon changed when the pirate jerked him down into the water and began kissing him.

His lips were surprisingly smooth, a bit tough but…it was maddening. Itachi tried to punch him but the man easily just held hold his wrists with one hand, keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck with the other as he devoured the delectable mouth.

His lips parted for much needed air as Hidan took that moment to caress the other's tongue with his own, smirking into the kiss when a small whimper emerged from the usually stoic raven.

Itachi felt so weak, giving into the sinful touches until he came to his senses and bit the invading tongue. Hidan yelped a bit from how much it hurt as the raven took that moment to scramble out of the tub and run out, the pirate right behind him and chasing him across the deck in the nude.

Hidan laughed like a madman during the chase, catching the raven and hoisting him over his shoulders grinning. "Ye not fucking biting me and getting away with it me beauty."

Once again it sounded like a war taking place, Hidan stripping his 'pretty boy' to wash the flawless smooth skin; the raven finally gave up the fight and just let him wash him.

* * *

The brute was persistent, more than anyone he's ever met to get what he wanted, and it actually scared Itachi.

He feared the man would rape him right here, but he didn't. Once he stopped resisting, the albino was being gentle; the strong hands rubbing the suds all over his body, teasingly avoiding his private parts until he had to.

Itachi's mouth parted when the hands stroked his length and sack, leaning backwards against the toned chest as Hidan smirked, nibbling the soft neck with a groan before murmuring incoherent words.

The raven was beyond embarrassed, he was hard and caused by this damn pirate no less but said man didn't do anything after washing him. No teasing, no boasting…..nothing but a bucket of clean water was dumped on him as the albino dried off, the raven shakily get into the tub with a scowl with those sinful entrancing amethyst eyes watching him.

The stowaways saw how Itachi's behavior changed once his bath was over with the albino, it wasn't obvious to the pirates but to the raven's friends it was.

He was disoriented and in deep thought….which rarely happened unless it was something important. They knew Hidan was the cause and wondered what he did to cause such a quick change in behavior within a matter of minutes.

*Tobi resisted when it was his turn, the bipolar man being forced to carry him inside the room until he began to undress.

The boy was shy, blushing when he took off his trousers; but sighed with relief when Zetsu turned around to give him some privacy as he washed himself.

The two men were silent, even when Tobi began to soak…but when Zetsu joined him; that changed.

The pirate was just being lazy, relaxing as the boy tried to…but it was hard. To get his mind off how awkward this was he murmured, "Um…Mr. Zetsu?"

* * *

"Yes?" "Thank you for taking care of Tobi after the storm."

"**It was no trouble lad, I be knowing how it feels to be ill." **

The boy smirked a bit and nodded, but leaned forward to the pirate and caused him to arch a brow. Zetsu let the boy kiss his cheek as thanks, but didn't let it stop there.

If the boy was willing to kiss him, then he would be more than willing to take it further. The bipolar man ensnared the plump lips with his own, kissing the boy heatedly as he whimpered.

The boy tried to push him away but a few mere quick movements and Zetsu had the boy straddling his lap; rubbing their groins together purposefully and causing the boy to moan softly.

"Ye like this don't you Tobi?" The boy pursed his lips and shook his head, but a gasp of pleasure said otherwise as the pirate stroked his length.

Tobi never felt anything like this before, it was scary and yet not; "Please…." He never finished his sentence when the bipolar man inserted a finger in the tight entrance, probing him gently as the boy wriggled like mad.

Zetsu was enjoying himself immensely, inserting another digit before claiming the lips again to keep the cute noises down. The boy was loud, but that was just an even better incentive to keep going.

The boy was so cute and fuckable, he was surprised he hadn't jumped him yet; but he restrained his urges. There was no point if only one was enjoying themselves; it took the fun out of it.

When he added a third finger the boy yelped, trying to get his behind off the probing fingers but the pirate merely jerked him back down by the waist; unintentionally causing the digits to delve in deeper.

* * *

He smirked like mad when the boy nuzzled his shoulder, wriggling his behind on his fingers to feel more now. Affectionately sucking the crook of the boy's neck he left a hickey, signifying the boy belonged to him.

Removing his fingers he grabbed the round behind, lifting him up as he aligned his length when the boy started to shed tears from the pain.

He glided him down slow until he was completely sheathed, the soothing water helping to ease the penetration, keeping still until he was accustomed to it. Tobi whimpered like crazy and latched onto the pirates neck for dear life, crying out when he began to move.

The dick inside him was too much, he thought he would lose his mind from how badly it hurt at first; yet, it was a good kind of pain.

Zetsu panted rather hard, bucking his hips up to make the boy bounce up and down on his length; making sure to devour his mouth and muffle the sweet sounds of pain mixed in with pleasure as the water splashed around them like rough waves caused by a storm of passion.

The boy's grip loosened soon enough, moaning at last from how great it felt, but didn't last long at all. Gripping the green hair of the bipolar man he cried out when he released, the brute growling in disappointment it was over so soon when he followed suit.

Zetsu wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead, getting his breath back before getting out of the now luke warm water. He arched a brow to find the boy conked out completely, grinning in amusement before lifting the lithe body off his shaft and out of the tub.

Tobi came to when he was being dried off, desperate to get some fresh air after he got into his clean clothes but when he took a step he yelped.

Zetsu chuckled, "Ye ass will be sore for a while lad." He propped him against his shoulder and caused the boy to blush like mad, even more as everyone else stared at them with smirks…well…the pirates did anyway.

Tobi was so embarrassed he gave into the man, ashamed really that it was man too. As he limped to his bed the bipolar man murmured into his ear, **"Don't look so glum lad, ye liked it." **"Yeah but…it's wrong."

* * *

"Among land it may be, but out on the seas it's not. It happens all the time but what happens on a pirate ship stays there. Savvy?" The boy smirked and nodded, "Makes sense."

*The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, Kisame and Hidan having loads of fun teasing Zetsu about what happened but when things got dull…here came the real entertainment.

Rum!

They had lit the lamps and were crowded around in a circle, the pirates playing instruments; Kisame on the accordion, Sasori the fiddle, Hidan the harmonica, and Zetsu the penny whistle.

The stowaways couldn't help but have a good time too, just sitting there enjoying the merry music and alcohol too; all except the woman that is.

She stared at them from inside the cabin and sighed, wishing she could be out there drinking and getting drunk, dancing, or anything than being cooped up.

She giggled like mad when Hidan toppled over his feet and grabbed Itachi's hand, "Come on me beauty…hic…dance with me!"

The raven scowled the entire time as the albino twirled him around the deck, looking like a fool from his crazy free style dance steps until Itachi tripped him on purpose; causing him to land hard on his rump.

The other shipmates howled with laughter but the albino did too, consuming too much rum to care about anything except fun.

_At least they know how to let go unlike some people._

She glanced over at the captain who was counting gold coins until his seemingly glowing orbs glanced up into hers.

He grumbled, "Let me guess, you want to join them?" "Yes."

Letting out a heavy sigh he withdrew from his gold and led her outside, and for once joining his crew who were making fools of themselves when drinking.

* * *

"**Glad ye can join us captain!" **

Said man took his seat and muttered, "Someone has to keep an eye on you fools." Kisame laughed, "Come on captain, do a jig for us."

Olivia and the captain both snorted at the mere suggestion, there was no way in hell he would do it. The miser poured him some rum and chugged it before grumbling, "I'm not making a fool of myself in front of you bilge rats."

Hidan nudged the redhead, who smirked a tad since he had an idea what his fellow shipmate was going to do. "I _bet _you can't fucking do it captain."

The emphasize on the word 'bet' made the pirate narrow his eyes, "What are you insinuating?" The albino stared at him dumbly until Itachi muttered, "He wants to know what you are getting at."

Hidan smirked and slapped his captive on the back for clearing that up when he grinned evilly, "Ye can't dance so that's why you won't fucking do it."

Kakuzu knew where Hidan was going with this and didn't want to be a part of it, however, he did like a bet every now and again; especially for his own amusement.

When the captain didn't answer Hidan blurted out without thinking, "I will fucking kiss the shark over here on the mouth if you fucking dance!"

Kisame choked on his drink and Lexy covered her mouth to keep from laughing from the sight of his face. "Deal."

The shark gawked, "Ye not serious captain!" Kakuzu smirked and stood up, "Why not? We'll never let him live this down and making him suffer is what I love to do."

He held out his hand to the woman who blinked several times before murmuring, "Don't drag me into this."

The green orbs narrowed and instantly she let him grasp her hand, letting him lead her a few paces away when Sasori began with a small grin.

* * *

Hidan paled and chewed his fingernails, figuring the captain was bluffing but judging from his actions…..he was going to go through with it.

He scowled when he looked at Kisame, who he had NO intentions on kissing and neither did he.

The woman blushed when the brute began to sway her elegantly around the deck, curious to how he learned to dance so well but didn't ask…..the strong hand on her waist pulling her even closer to his toned body was all she could focus on.

When the song was over, Hidan ran like hell but Zetsu caught him and dragged him over to the shark. The behemoth backed away as well until the captain commanded him to stand still, "NO! Don't fucking make me do it!"

They all watched eagerly as his face drew closer to the shark, Itachi even helping as Hidan called him a traitor when their faces were merely inches apart.

"Pucker up un!" "SHUT UP!"

Lexy grinned evilly and pushed Kisame's head forward to close the gap, with Hidan's mouth open in the process since he was still protesting, so all they both got was a nice sloppy wet kiss with tongue.

Hidan hollered in dismay when it was over, frantically trying to get the brute's taste out with the rum as did Kisame who jerked the teen onto his lap and devoured her mouth instead; using her own sweet taste to drown out the drunken pirate's.

Olivia went wide eyed with the sight as did the others, chugging more rum with the brunette trying to beat the living hell out of him but the brute fell off his seat and on top of her, trying to hike up her dress at this point until the captain told them to get a room.

Deidara smirked when the brute stopped kissing her, the teen sitting there all ruffled up and in shock from what just happened. He grunted when his hair was gently tugged on, the redhead smirking at him naughtily as he turned away with a blush.

Kakuzu quickly announced the party was over since things were beginning to get heated up, the pirates going to their bedchamber as did the stowaways; some having to support the other from drinking too much.

*The captain smirked seeing the woman trip on her feet a little, falling onto his bed with a groan.

_What a lightweight._

He arched a brow seeing her yawn and instantly curling up under the covers, too tipsy to even know she was in _his_ bed.

Normally he would place her back on her normal spot, but would make an exception this once and crawled in right behind her; fighting the urge once again not to let his lustful thoughts take over.

**TBC:**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the long chapter and smut XD**

**More to be coming for sure now ;p**


	5. Sex on Deck

Another few days at sea….and it was boring.

The sky was overcast which felt like bliss to the crew, including the stowaways. Tobi was helping Itachi peel potatoes for supper this time as Zetsu and Hidan sharpened their swords.

Kisame was lounging outside the laundry room door, peeking in at the teen from time to time smirking just to watch her…and make her blush since she was still miffed about the bath incident.

Olivia wasn't speaking to the captain because she thought he tried something when she woke up next to him….with his arm wrapped around her to boot. He denied he did anything but she was dubious; at least she wasn't so angry at him to play chess since it was a dull day.

The day went by painfully slow; the redhead stayed atop at the mast the majority of the time with his lookout. This time, he allowed the blonde to join him. The only reason he never let him before is because he knew he would be distracted because of him.

*Deidara yawned and scanned the ocean too, finally asking the pirate, "How can you do this for so long and not get tired un?" "I am tired brat. I just don't show it like you."

"Can't you take a break un?" "Not a good idea since I'm solely responsible for spotting any enemy ship." The blonde rolled his eyes and leaned back against the center pole, "You take your position too seriously un."

The redhead glared at the blonde but merely kept silent, the boy had no clue about the dangers of the seas. He already has been seasick since the storm and just now getting over it.

He didn't blame Deidara for that, when he first came aboard he was in the same rut; but over time it would pass. The more Sasori thought about it, the more he wondered; are they keeping the captives or actually going to get rid of them once they port elsewhere?

* * *

Personally he didn't want the blonde to go; he amused him with that short temper and boastful talk about art; the company was nice too. Why he didn't know but the redhead never had much fun anyway, or rather, he couldn't find a source he was truly fond of except seeing Hidan being humiliated.

The sun began to set, the brown orbs glancing down at his fellow shipmates stretching and about to call it a day when he suddenly felt restless.

He glanced at the blonde and gazed at him; the guy really was quite handsome. The flowing blonde hair and sparkling azure orbs, the smug grin and lithe body….far more appealing than any woman he's seen.

Fidgeting with his hands he felt himself getting hard from the things he longed to do to him, but refused to make a spectacle of himself with someone he barely even knew. Since all this time has passed it didn't matter now.

Sasori glanced back down at the deck to make sure no one was watching before swiftly turning the blonde around and kissing him, pushing his body against the beam and making sure to keep his hands pinned in between their bodies.

The blonde grunted and tried to push him away, but a sharp nip on his lower lip made him shiver for more. Deidara sort of liked the redhead now that he stopped being more of an ass to him, ever since the storm he seemed more laid back.

Panting softly he met the firm kisses, wrapping his arms around the slender neck and gripping onto the surprisingly soft red tresses he moaned a bit into his mouth.

The blonde asked Sasori if he was ok after his near death experience but the redhead just nodded and muttered that he's lucky to be alive once again; judging from that answer this had happened before….and probably to all the pirates but they know the risks at sea and are willing to accept their end when and if it comes because they love the vast blue ocean.

* * *

Grinding his lower regions against the other's Sasori pulled away from the heated kiss and starting undoing the blonde's trousers, pulling out his own needy erection as he turned him to face the pole.

Deidara held onto the wood for dear life, watching the elegant fingers being sucked on in order to lubricate him and boy was he nervous as hell.

He was needy….Sasori was needy…..perfectly normal so why not? Not to mention they did get along somewhat now and he didn't try to rape him before since he knew the redhead wanted to from the lustful expression alone…..which told the blonde he wasn't as cruel as he seemed to be.

He bit his lip when the first finger was inserted, probing him rather fast until the other was added; this time Deidara made a small whimper as the redhead leaned in to suck onto his neck; leaving a nice small hickie to show the blonde was his.

It wasn't long before the cute round behind was wriggling around for more; the navigator smirked and proceeded to shove his length inside.

The blonde hissed through gritted teeth, whimpering a little too loud and glancing down to make sure no one was hearing him. Sasori whispered small words of comfort and helped relax him before pushing in and out at a steady pace; shifting his angle to aim at that certain spot he without a doubt found.

Deidara arched his back and murmured, "Do it again un~" Sasori chuckled softly and struck it harder, and harder still…at least until the blonde was moaning just for him and murmuring incoherent things of bliss.

Pounding an attractive male blonde against the mast at his post, the salty breeze blowing against their hot bodies….it was perfect.

The redhead quickly grabbed the blonde's panting face, locking their lips together as he released his seed with a low grunt; the blonde following suit until they both almost collapsed right there.

* * *

"Sasori! Captain says lights out!"

The redhead quickly regained his breath and shouted back, "Be right down!"

Deidara shakily pulled his pants up, taking note to clean himself in private before bed as he weakly climbed down with Sasori.

The redhead grinned at him and murmured before they parted ways, "I hope we get to do that again brat." Deidara sort of rolled his eyes but chuckled; arching a brow seeing Zetsu kissing Tobi as a goodnight kiss.

Hidan saw it too and snorted, "Get a fucking room you two!" The bipolar man just grinned and mused, "You're just jealous because your pretty boy won't kiss you willingly."

The albino scowled but didn't utter a sound for once, stomping off to bed since he knew the man was right. He muttered to himself before falling asleep, "I got a fucking plan to fuck me beauty. He likes me and I know it."

*Early the next morning it was Lexy's turn to make breakfast, the girl yawning tiredly and weakly pulling her boots on.

She stumbled into the kitchen in that same damn dress since a certain shark took and hid her clothes to keep her in the dress.

"Why does he like me so much? I mean damn…several men refused me because of my attitude." "Why is that kitten?"

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, stumbling on the hem of the dress and falling onto her rump with a thud but not without a few curses.

"You ass! Don't sneak up on me and why in hell are you in here!?"

The shark chuckled and offered her his hand, the teen refusing to take it and stood on her own as she stomped past him. The brute sighed and sat down on a barrel asking, "You didn't answer me question." "What?"

* * *

"Why did those men refuse such a fiery buxom beauty such as yourself?" The teen blushed and starting chopping some onions, "It's for that reason why….can't say I'm disappointed which I'm not. I'm relieved."

He arched a brow, "You saying you don't want to get a man?" "Not one of _those_ men! They're arrogant, greedy, and just downright disgusting pigs!"

Kisame laughed, "I don't blame ye lass for that then, but why…." "Stop annoying me about it….it's in the past and I won't ever have to go through it again. Come over here and help me cut these….ow!"

The shark hopped off his seat and looked over her shoulder, seeing the teen sliced her thumb fairly deep with the knife.

The brute got a bucket of water and tore a piece of cloth from his handkerchief, dipping it into the cool water before cleaning the blood away.

He sighed and pulled the girl onto his lap to make it easier, for once she didn't shoot off her mouth…instead….she was crying.

Kisame arched a brow but said nothing, he knew she was proud and would deny shedding tears as much as a man would.

Tightening the knot he checked it over to make sure it stopped the bleeding, which it did, when he took the remainder of his hanky to dab her tears away.

Lexy didn't know why she wasn't fighting him, at least not much anymore, but the guy wasn't so bad and that kiss from the other night got her in uncertainty.

She turned her head to keep him from seeing her face, but since he overheard her talking and bringing that cursed subject up about men it always depressed her.

"It's not like you to be so upset lass?" "I know…..but you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Kisame smirked and wrapped his bulky arms around her waist to bring her small frame closer coaxing, "Ye won't know until you ask this pirate me beauty."

* * *

Lexy muttered bitterly, "No decent man would ever want me as a wife. They all go for the same uppity bitches that do nothing but drink tea, gossip, sew, and all that sissy crap. In the looks department they like me but who I really am on the inside…..they _won't_ even try to woo me."

Kisame sighed and nuzzled her neck murmuring, "They're nothing but fools not to see such a rare jewel you are. I personally like a challenge and rather have a woman like you who is strong, spirited, and can take care of her herself so I won't have to worry all the time; not to mention you're cute when you're angry."

Those large chocolate brown orbs met the dark pair and asked, "You really think so?"

"I wouldn't lie to me girl." "I'm NOT your girl!" "Why not? Ye like me don't you?" "Well….yeah but…." "But?" "Leave me alone!"

She stood to leave when he pulled her back, locking their lips together for a soft kiss that instantly made the teen melt.

For such a brute he sure can sweep a girl off her feet with a kiss alone. The girl whimpered a bit before reality sank in…he's so much older than her.

She managed to nick his cheek with a slap but he merely grunted and trapped her arms between his bulky arms. Lexy tried to lean back as far as she could go to get away from the addicting kisses when he stood up, lifting her small body up with ease before pushing her against the wall so she wouldn't have anywhere to go.

The teen gasped upon the impact and actually gave up completely when his tongue entangled with her arm; the girl went limp in his arms and participated with more force.

Kisame smirked into the kiss and turned their postions, leaning his back against the wall and sliding down until he was seated on the floor; making sure the brunette was straddling his lap.

The shark finally let go of her arms, happy that she flung them around his neck to deepen the smoldering kiss instead of slapping him when he warily cupped her breasts.

* * *

Lexy gasped from the strong hands massaging her breasts, a soft mewl escaping from her throat when he loosened the back of her dress to make room to slide the material off her shoulders; making easy access to bring out the bountiful breasts.

The mewls grew more frequent when he rubbed his rough palms over the sensitive perky pebbles, growling like an animal when he kissed a trail of kisses from her lip all the way down to the buds just begging to be tasted.

Lexy bit her lip and gripped his hair, whimpering when he tugged the buds playfully and suckling them so gently it sent her mind reeling.

Impatient, the teen jerked him backwards as caused him to land on top of her with a grin; the brute hastily undoing his trousers and making quick work of hers.

The shark saw how nervous she was but relaxed her with another heated kiss before gliding his length inside the tight heat; growling in bliss from the erotic feeling as did she.

He chuckled at how she sounded; like the cat she was. He went slow, having no desire to hurt his girl; yes, he already claimed her ever since he saw her…..waiting patiently to tame this wildcat.

The heels digging into the back of his thighs told him to go faster, which he gladly did and relished the cute round face flushed with need just for him and him alone.

The girl mewled a rather vocal moan into his neck, the brute grunting when he found his release at well; but making sure to pull out to avoid getting her pregnant.

After a few moments he leaned back up, grabbing a cloth to clean themselves with before fixing both their garments; he carefully lifted the teen up and held her in his arms, the poor girl was so exhausted and fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

He grinned and nuzzled her hair, arching a brow when he saw movement at the doorway. His shipmates were all standing there with smug grins before shaking their heads and walking away.

Unfortunately the captain knew what occurred as well; he didn't say a word to his first mate nor the navigator or Zetsu.

He quietly went back into his cabin shaking his head, nothing happens on this ship without him knowing about it.

Rubbing his eyes he groaned, knowing his crew were getting in too deep with these stowaways but then again…he had no room to complain. He had his own problem….and she was sleeping on his bed again.

Sitting on the edge of it he watched the sleeping form, the girl had a nightmare and crawled in beside him without even asking…not that he minded.

Resting his head in his hands he wondered what to do now. They would reach the next port soon to restock….but it appears the prisoners would be staying.

The only thing the pirate had a problem with this is…what were they hiding?

_I'm not a fool; these stowaways are more than they appear to be and someone may be after them as we speak. _

**TBC: Next chapter HIDAN gets to have some fun and Kakuzu too XD**


	6. Confessions

Talk about drama among the pirate ship the next day…the stowaways had a few moments to talk in private when the woman stared wide-eyed at Lexy when certain events were revealed…mostly from the pirates openly talking about it.

"Are you serious!? How could you have lost your virginity to _him_!?" The teen blushed and muttered, "Yeah so? You're not my mother so stop lecturing me!" Olivia sighed, "I'm not lecturing you! I'm just…worried. Your first time is supposed to be special…that's all I'm saying."

The brunette smirked and patted her friend's shoulder, "Believe me Olivia, it didn't even cross my mind to go that far with him but it did….and it _was_ special. Kisame isn't like other men…he likes me for who I am…you know that's all I ever wanted."

"I know….." Tobi smirked, "It's no big deal, Tobi in the same rut." Itachi sighed, "You should be ashamed though, you, Lexy, and Deidara both for getting involved! Olivia and I seem to be the only ones with some sense! I for one refuse to get intimate with someone I know who doesn't love me"

Olivia remained silent on this touchy matter; she didn't know what she felt as of now anyway about a certain miser.

The blonde somewhat rolled his eyes, "I like the guy ok! So what if we got intimate!? It shouldn't matter anymore right un?" The boy nodded, "He has a point Itachi; formalities are behind us now. We are among pirates and this is our new life. Not to mention Tobi knows Zetsu cares for him!"

The raven's mouth dropped, "Don't tell me you lot are thinking of actually staying with these pirates!?" The woman shrugged, "I don't know…but so far we _have_ to live with them and they may not let us go when we reach port tomorrow anyway."

The teen sighed, "Land. I can't wait to be able to walk on grass again~" Tobi grinned, "Yeah, Tobi misses seeing the fields with all those pretty flowers." Deidara murmured, "I just want some art supplies…it's been so long since I've created anything un."

Itachi looked forward to being on land again as much as the others, but still was dubious….concerned if anything of what'll happen. "What if they sell us off for a profit? Then we'll be parted forever. If there's a slight chance that'll happen we have to escape once we reach port regardless."

They all frowned but didn't say anything since none of them knew the answer…they would just have to wait.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of piercing golden orbs shone with interest overhearing their conversation before quietly leaving to inform the captain.

* * *

*"Are you sure about their conversation Zetsu?"

The bipolar man nodded, **"It appears they be liking us and wanting to stay sir, however, me not sure about Itachi or Olivia. They might convince the others to escape once we reach land." **"I do think you're right about them hiding something as well captain."

The captain grumbled, "Of course I knew that…but no matter, leave the woman to me. As for the raven, inform Hidan to get a move on. I know that idiot is plotting something about this as we speak."

"Aye captain."

*Night had fallen again, the woman going back into the cabin when the door slammed shut behind her as the behemoth of the pirate leaned against it with a frown.

She arched a brow and asked, "Is something wrong captain?" "As a matter of fact there is." He approached her slowly and eerily, the woman backing up until she bumped into the desk as he growled, "I want to know what you think of me?"

"Um….why?" "Humor your captain." "I rather not….." Those piercing green orbs narrowed as he swiftly placed both hands on either side of her on the desk, therefore pinning her against it. "Don't make me ask again Olivia."

The woman was scared, blushing a bit too from how close he was when she murmured, "I don't know…" Leaning closer he snarled, "Don't lie to me." She finally blurted out, "I don't know what you want me to say!?"

"Fine! I'll be blunt…do you like me!?" Those sapphire orbs lit up and her cheeks flared up to a burning red, averting eye contact and making the pirate smirk.

His expression softened a bit since he knew intimidation would get her to confess and murmured with some humor, "I knew you did, since you keep sneaking into my bed as of late." "I've just been having nightmares and was too scared to go back to sleep!" "Then why come into my bed?" "I feel safe with you!"

* * *

The woman gasped when she realized what she said, whimpering a bit in shame before trying to push the brute away when he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her chin up growling, "Good, that's all I needed to know."

"Wha…" She was cut off with a soft kiss, eyes fluttering shut with a soft muffled murmur and let him kiss her more. Yes, she liked the miser and tried to deny it for what it was worth.

The main reason is that she was scared….scared of rejection and not to mention being taken advantage of. Kakuzu rarely show emotions and he was hard to read whether he liked her or not…or just desiring her as some playtoy until she's completely smitten before being thrown away.

He poked the tip of his tongue out to caress hers; his hands fumbling with the strings on the back of the dress to loosen them in means to take it off. All she could do was cling to his shirt, take in his exotic strong scent and touches….too addicting to resist.

When he finally disengaged the smoldering kiss she timidly asked, "Do you like me?" The pirate snorted and pulled off his shirt musing, "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." "How much?" "Does it matter?"

Glaring at the sexy brute she muttered, "Yes it does. I'm not getting involved with someone who doesn't care for me as a person. I'm not some….prize…"

The miser arched a brow but nodded all the same, "This has happened before hasn't it?" "Sort of…." Smirking he gently slid the material off her shoulders and growled, "Rest assured, I'm not that kind of man even though I can understand why such a man would want the world to see who's by his side. I'd be proud."

The sapphire orbs glanced up into his own timidly but shook her head, "You're just saying that…not to mention you don't sound like yourself either."

The brute chuckled and attacked the smooth neck with kisses and love bites before grumbling, the vibrations making the woman shudder and grab onto his forearms, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me and I don't reveal my _other_ side to just anyone."

* * *

The girl smiled a bit and gasped when he attacked a perk nub with his mouth, suckling on it greedily as she grabbed two handfuls of his dark hair whimpering.

Gently squeezing the soft mounds the pirate impatiently freed his throbbing erection and removed the remainder of the dress so he could have access to the woman completely.

He hastily moved some objects out of the way on his desk before nudging her to lean back onto it as he lifted her hips up, wrapping the soft lean legs around his waist as the woman looked like she was about to faint right on the spot.

Smirking he began to insert his length, leaning forward so she could wrap her arms around his bulky neck to steady herself; it must've hurt her from that pained expression….though with his size it would hurt a virgin indeed.

The pirate captain grumbled incoherent things under his breath; this sensation was much better than he remembered but then again…maybe it had something to do with _who_ he was getting intimate with.

He found this woman to be a treasure….she was different and a lot like him in a way….though the only problem he found was that she was too soft hearted and physically weak to become a pirate…and she would…..without a doubt if he had anything to say about it.

"Go." Grunting the brute moved, thrusting in and out slowly before picking up the pace, watching the woman through lust filled eyes as her expression softened to a more pleasured one.

They both were already sweating from the lack of air in the cabin, pulling out and chuckling from her small whine until he lifted her onto her feet and turned her around to bend over.

That dark blush on her cheeks was too addicting to the miser, trying to position his length again but her petite height made it difficult from his own massive height so lifted her lower end up by the waist, holding it up with his forearm as he used his free hand to gain leverage on the desk.

* * *

This time he was successful and caused the woman to make some more noise this time, they were soft but that pleased him none the less, he didn't want his crew to overhear anyway.

The lust was intense, pounding the woman hard and fast as she cried out from time to time from the force; hanging onto the edge of the desk to keep herself from sliding and rubbing her aching breasts onto the polished wood.

The pirate quickly came once she did, the walls tightening on his shaft was too much as he pulled out and spilled his seed onto her back, both writhing in bliss until it subsided like the raging seas.

Grunting under his breath he cleaned her up and carefully put her into his bed, covering the exhausted woman with just the sheet before smirking as he stroked back the loose strands of her hair whispering, "You're not going anywhere me beauty."

The woman nodded sleepily, having heard what he said and that just made him grin all the more.

*Lexy stood there with her mouth ajar from pure shock, wanting to have a word with her friend but stopped mid-knock when she heard some soft whimpers coming from inside the cabin.

_No….there's no way._

She tried to wedge the door open when a large hand grabbed her own and pulled her back grumbling with humor, "I wouldn't disturb the captain if I were ye lass." "But..but she could be…."

Kisame chuckled, "That's their business, leave them be." Before the brunette could say anything more the pirate hoisted her over his shoulder and carried the teen away smirking, "Besides, ye been avoiding your laundry duty and its piling up." "YOU ASS!"

* * *

*Itachi smirked a tad at his friend, but that quickly faded when Hidan wrapped an arm around his shoulders musing, "Looks like we be the only ones to not fuck yet…eh me beauty?" Itachi kept his calm demeanor and replied…if somewhat coldly, "And we never will."

The raven shoved the muscular arm away and walked off, but the loud mouth followed him. He interlaced his fingers behind his head and whined, "Why not?" "I don't like you."

"Like fuck you don't pretty boy! You didn't fucking resist me fondling you the other day in the bath." Itachi felt like yelling and strangling him….something about this man just made him so angry deep inside and why he didn't know…but he tried his best to stay vague.

"Indulgence of the flesh doesn't count….I'm not interested in things like that." Hidan furrowed his brows in deep thought before snarling in irritation, "There you are using those fucking big words again! You must love to fucking confuse me pretty boy don't ye?"

"Stop calling me that!" The amethyst orbs lit up happily, finally getting a reaction out of the raven at last. Smirking like mad he mused, "Care to make a fucking bet pretty boy?"

Oh yes, the albino was smarter than he appeared to be…..especially when it came to getting what he wanted and he desired the raven like nothing before.

Why he wasn't sure….probably out of respect. He did respect the raven as much as the captain; he was clever, strong willed, precise in everything he did to avoid a mistake, and he was lovely.

The dark eyes and hair, the fair skin, the lithe body with such an elegant posture….he was perfect. Hidan has never come across such a person…and that wasn't easily tricked either.

Hidan was sly and manipulative, his looks helped out greatly too when it came to obtaining sex with someone. That's why he was such a heart throb…he had them all craving his very being and begging for more even when they knew he was just using them to have some fun.

* * *

As Itachi arched a brow at his question, in his mind he didn't want to use the guy….no….he wanted his acceptance. The raven was such a gem and they suited each other quite well…polar opposites and yet not.

"What kind of bet?"

The albino leaned against the railing and purred, "Simple, I'll leave ye the fuck alone and stop calling you pretty boy."

Itachi was dubious, "Really? No flirting, touching, anything like that at all?" "Nay." "What do I have to do?"

"Give me five minutes to change your mind on being _my_ pretty boy." Itachi furrowed his brows on the emphasis of the word 'my' but almost lost his balance when the loud mouth continued, "During that time I get to touch you any fucking way I please without you resisting me or the deal is off."

Before Itachi could say anything Hidan handed him his dagger with a wide grin, "The only catch me beauty is…..that when time is up you have to stab me with this."

"Are you crazy!?" "You _know_ I fucking am! Make fucking sure it's a fatal blow too unless you want me angry at you….also, if ye don't do it….I continue to touch me pretty boy all the way through."

The raven's heart fluttered from the seductive whisper of his last words….not sure whether to actually go through with this or not, however, the way this man is he won't let him back down.

"….Fine."

That devilish face lit up in excitement and motioned for the raven to follow him under deck down into the hold of the ship; to make sure to keep the upmost privacy naturally.

* * *

Itachi was on pins and needles, feeling like he just made a deal with the devil until realization hit him. _Does this fool even know how to tell time!?_

"Hidan?"

The man smirked and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket, "Yes, I can fucking tell time." The raven was in shock that he could but more importantly…why did he even have a watch?

"Where did you get that?" "I took this as a trophy from some fucking general I fought and killed years ago….it's made of pure gold so that makes it special. Not sure why I didn't even bother to sell it since I couldn't tell time then."

"How did you learn?" "The captain, he tried to fucking take this from me when he saw I had it and since I wouldn't give it up he offered me that deal. Tch, he said what was the point in fucking having it if I couldn't use it."

"You're crazy over that pocket watch that much you actually willingly learned?" "Aye. Stop sounding so fucking surprised with everything I do."

Itachi huffed but paled when the man turned on him and gently pushed him against the wall, opening the watch cover and hanging the chain on a nail, letting it dangle there so he could see it.

"You ready me beauty?" "….Not really."

The raven prepared himself, tensing his body up when the albino reached out to touch him but snapped his eyes open in pure shock when the brute merely gave him a gentle kiss.

This took Itachi by surprise, even more when the strong hands caressed under his shirt and playfully rubbed the perk buds. Molding their lips slowly yet firmly, his mouth parted for much needed air but the pirate glided his tongue inside to caress the other hot organ.

* * *

The raven was already feeling weak in the knees, gasping when Hidan cupped his crotch and massaged it so tenderly it drove him mad. Itachi almost dropped the dagger he was holding when that sinful mouth traveled from his lips down to his neck, nibbling and suckling it like a sweet it tasted so good.

He purposefully left a small bruise in the crook of his neck to mark him, glancing at the clock before moving his muscular body closer to grind against the smaller one.

The albino muffled the sudden cry of the usually stoic raven with his mouth, now grinding their crotches together and creating such heated friction it made them both unbearably hard.

Hidan smirked into this kiss and slightly withdrew, undoing the raven's trousers and pressing his fingers inside and barely brushing the pubic hairs when he stopped completely with a whisper, "Times up."

Inwardly the pirate was beyond happy the raven looked so flushed and needy just for him, panting rather hard already and trying to regain his senses.

Itachi didn't know what to do….he felt so relaxed and almost loved for once but now it was over…..way too soon. He already felt like he was about to release before this sinful man even touched his groin appropriately, but he knew what he had to do to insure his freedom.

He lifted the blade up shakily, aiming it at Hidan's heart…the man making no move to stop him when he broke down; dropping the weapon onto the floor with a clang.

The thin brow arched seeing the lovely face being stricken with tears, frowning slightly because he didn't like seeing him like this at all.

Itachi weakly shoved him away and tried to punch him but all the pirate did was hold his wrists down and sneaking another kiss before murmuring, "I didn't expect ye to react like this Itachi."

* * *

The raven murmured softly, trying to hide his face with his long dark hair, "I never cried before and now because of you all my emotions that I locked away are out in the open! I hate you! You make me unsure of what I want!"

Hidan smirked and wiped some of the tears away, "If you ask me I did ye a fucking favor. It would've happened anyway so just get over it…it's no big fucking deal. Besides me beauty, you DO know what you fucking want but you're letting your fucking pride get in the way!"

Those glistening ebony orbs looked straight into the amethyst pair in deep thought and as much as Itachi didn't like it….Hidan was right.

He had to keep everything bottled up because of his family…they never listened to him so why try to tell him his thoughts and concerns.

Not to mention, he did like the guy but it was so wrong to be with a man…..you would get hanged for it no questions asked. He's seen it happen so many times and was terrified; mostly because he had impure thoughts about Deidara before.

The blonde was the same way but they never became an item, there was no way they would risk getting each other killed if found out. They just remained best friends even when they ran away…along with Lexy, Tobi, and Olivia.

*After a few moments of silence the raven timidly wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, the man grinning and guiding him to the floor in victory.

Itachi whimpered in embarrassment as the albino took off his trousers, even more when the pirate sucked on his fingers so sexily and inserted the first one.

He bit his lip to keep from making much noise, but threw his head back when those sinful lips wrapped around the head of his leaking erection and worked its way down.

The raven grabbed onto the usually neatly fixed hair, messing it up terribly as he was being sucked off and probed relentlessly.

* * *

The pleasure was too overwhelming and he came a few minutes later, the pirate greedily drinking the salty fluid with a smirk before undoing his own trousers, aligning his length to the virgin entrance as the raven closed his eyes.

Hidan pushed in slowly since he knew it would hurt, but Itachi took it like a man without much resistance except when he was completely sheathed.

"Hi..Hida…don't…move…."

A small nod and firm kiss to the lips helped distract the raven before he moved in and out at a nice firm pace; the quicker he moved the less it would hurt in his point of view.

Hidan almost laughed from the sweet needy noises the raven made, finding the sweet spot fairly easily and having to lock their lips together to keep him somewhat quiet.

Itachi was lost in pleasure, it hurt a bit too but not enough whether he couldn't take it, writhing underneath the sexy pirate and becoming a moaning mess; but he didn't care…he felt like his happiness was being first priority for once in his life.

The pirate almost howled upon release when the time came, tensing and spilling his load inside the raven as Itachi arched his back and coated their chests.

They remained in that position until they got their breaths back before pulling apart and trying to get cleaned up since they could hear Kisame hollering for them.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair to fix it a bit before limping up the stairs as the albino asked in a low voice, "Be _my_ beauty now?"

The raven glanced behind him to see the pirate smirking, in a good way and made him do the same before nodding, "If you stay gentle."

Hidan laughed, "I can fucking do that, but not for long me pretty boy~"

*Once on deck Kisame and Zetsu howled with laughter, even Sasori and the stowaways but the two had no clue what they found so funny until the captain came out.

He mused, "Do I even want to know what happened to your hair Hidan?"

Itachi's face turned red and averted eye contact as the albino laughed just as hard as the others….he forgot to fix his tousled hair courtesy of Itachi.

**TBC:**

**Better see some reviews for this….the epic smut comes again XD**

**This time Itachi and Hidan! LOL**


	7. Explanations

_HELLO READERS!_

_Sorry I've been away for so long but haven't felt like writing lately and work, beach for a few days, work lol, I just been too tired._

_Hope everyone likes this chapter and get many reviews XD_

* * *

Safe to say, once the ship reached port at last….the stowaways were thrilled to no end until the captain pulled the girls away.

To avoid suspicion the women had to be in everyday simple dresses to blend in instead of wearing trousers, which made sense, what got them the most was that the captain was coming ashore.

"You're coming with us captain?" The brute smirked at the woman, "Yes, I need to stretch my legs too. Not to mention only I should speak with some merchants about supplies."

They stayed in pairs when they separated, leaving Zetsu and Tobi to watch the ship until they returned. When that happened they too could go ashore as well.

Naturally they played their parts well, acting like normal bystanders but Itachi had a time keeping Hidan at bay. He kept winking and whistling at any pretty girl who walked by, and quite frankly made the raven jealous.

The pirate arched a brow from his companion's aloof behavior, refusing to even look at him when he chuckled. "No need to be sore at me, I'm not fucking interested in anyone but you now. I do have to flirt with women to avoid any fucking suspicions."

Hearing that made the raven feel better, embarrassed, but not ashamed as he once felt.

*The rest of the evening when by smoothly, the captain was in a fair mood and said they would stay a few days for some relaxation…..which didn't happen often.

The stowaways couldn't be happier; despite being amongst pirates…they had no intentions on leaving anymore. For once they felt like they had a home where they were appreciated.

After the blissful time on land was over, they had to cast off again to the open seas for no pirate could stay on shore for very long due to the law enforcements after them.

It seemed everything was going to work out.

* * *

The captain was at the helm and casting glances at his crew, rather pleased to have new recruits but that all changed by noon; Sasori gracefully swung down from his post with a serious expression and handing him a telescope.

"You better take a look to the east captain."

Kakuzu had already seen the ship once it appeared, but at this distance they couldn't tell if it was a fellow pirate ship or the navy.

He peered through the telescope and instantly growled once he knew exactly who it was, "Commodore Madara."

*Said man observed the pirate ship he knew only too well of smirking, "This is my lucky day. I've been itching for a brawl lately."

"Commodore, it appears they have new recruits on board."

The long haired raven stood there elegantly with his hands clasped behind his back musing, "Really? That's unusual for Kakuzu, but no matter."

He held out his hand as his subordinate gave him the telescope, peering into it now that they were at close enough range to see on deck when he snapped, "That conniving piece of filth! It was him all along!"

"Pardon sir?" "Don't you remember certain members of my family disappeared half a year ago?" The other arched both brows, "You don't mean…" "Yes I do, all of them, including Deidara and Olivia were kidnapped by that damn pirate! Send a signal and relay this message!"

"Yes sir!"

*Kakuzu snorted under his breath, having already prepared his crew to attack once the enemy ship stayed a fair distance away, but was curious why the hesitation. It wasn't like Madara to take such actions against him; there was a hidden reason this time.

Hidan arched a brow at Itachi's behavior, he seemed worried for some reason; the pirates all noticed the stowaways gloomy expressions when the captain saw the flashing light.

* * *

_A message eh?_

He narrowed his eyes and taking in the message when he clenched his fists, in complete shock and anger with what Madara was telling him.

"Sasori! Send a message back saying I need to have a word with them…..NOW!"

The redhead flinched from his anger, doing as was told but it was understandable why from the message.

He ordered the woman into his cabin snarling, "I knew it! I knew you lot were hiding something but despite my better judgment I allowed you to stay aboard my ship. This explains everything and how dare you deceive me!"

The woman hung her head sadly, "I didn't mean to, but we couldn't tell you."

He slammed his fist down on his desk practically yelling, "The entire navy fleet has been looking for you five and do you have any idea what kind of predicament you've put me and my crew in! Madara has wanted my head for years and he believes I kidnapped you all!"

After a few moments of silence and he calmed down somewhat he muttered, "He demands you five be returned to him and no harm will be done. Though I doubt he'll keep his word, however, I don't want to give you lot up since you're a part of my crew now….especially you….but I can't afford to have the navy hunting me more than they already are!"

The woman frowned, "I'm sorry captain, but please….please don't hand us over to him."

"Why shouldn't I? You five have caused more trouble than any pirate on my ship!"

"We ran away, are lives were predestined for us and we wanted to choose ourselves what we would do with our lives; all for different reasons; surely even you can understand that Kakuzu."

* * *

The pirate sighed, "That may be, but I want you to tell me _why_ you ran away none the less."

"I rather not…but if you insist."

_I was from an average respected middle-class family, when I became of age my parents got me a position in the Uchiha family to become a personal maid, or lady-in-waiting if you will, for Lexy. _

_Yes, she's Madara's niece and the Uchiha family are wealthy and high class. _

_Well, I got along with her great despite how many maids came before me since she terrified them to death. It wasn't until a few years later when I found out my parents secretly hoped I would marry rich to someone in that family; which is understandable since they wanted me to have a better life._

_The only thing was, the one who took a shine to me was….Madara. He tried to woo me a lot for weeks but even though he was a good catch I just didn't love him…much less like him._

_He was so proud and self-absorbed, not to mention I knew he didn't love me. Like I said before, he thought of me as a prize because of my looks._

_He did propose to me and I refused, but next thing I knew he announced we were getting married and I'd said yes._

_No one even listened to me when I told them I said no to him, so that's why I ran away. I didn't want to marry him and everyone was trying to force me to. _

When she was finished the pirate inwardly was smug for a moment, mostly for the fact that he has the woman's affection and not the raven but it was short-lived.

The brute growled under his breath and rested his forehead against his hands, trying to devise a plan on what to do…and fast.

* * *

*The albino scowled at the young raven, muttering several things under his breath that Itachi didn't miss. Mostly things like, "That explains why he's so fucking smart and good-looking," "How could he fucking lie to me!?", "Everything makes fucking sense now," "Me beauty ain't leaving this ship….never."

"Hidan." The amthyest orbs glanced his way as Itachi explained, "I never lied to you. Yes, Madara is my uncle but I ran away with the others." "Why?"

The raven pushed his hair out of his face and murmured softly, "Everyone in my family has already planned out my life for me, even taking the drastic notion to betroth me to some girl I loathe from another well-renowned family. My father kept making my decisions for me, never asking me what _I_ wanted to do or not do. I'm the perfect heir to see the Uchiha's keep their title…..nothing but pride and greed clouding their judgment. I wanted no part of it any longer so I left."

Hidan snorted but muttered, if somewhat sympathetically, "Can't say I understand how ye feel since I never had that fucking problem; but I don't blame ye for fucking leaving. It must be hard."

Itachi smirked at the man's odd way of comfort but didn't say anything more.

*"Brat?"

The blonde was fiddling with a knot in the rope and retying it over and over again because he kept messing it up. "I'm talking to you brat!"

"What do you want un!?"

The redhead narrowed his cold stare, "Tell me why you left if you were from such a prosperous family."

It was a simple demand but the underlying anger hidden in it made the blonde cringe, but snapped all the same, "I wasn't from a rich family! I worked for the Uchihas as the stable boy un!"

* * *

Hearing that made the pirate softened his expression, but waited somewhat patiently as Deidara explained.

_I was poor and needed money after my parents died, but I was lucky enough to meet Itachi in the market and he offered me the job. I never thought such a rich boy would be so kind to a street rat like me._

_I tended to the horses and anything else in the stables, but there was no creativity with that kind of work. My father was a pottery maker but even that I didn't like, my specialty was tinkering with guns as I found out working in the stables. I would get a hold of anything that was to be thrown away and took them apart and put them together. It became my calling to create guns and explosive weapons, but I wasn't allowed to or thought smart enough for such things. _

_I hated it there; I was belittled because of my position and already knew Itachi wanted to leave; so when the time came we all left. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life tending to horses and waste my talent un!_

Sasori was amazed with his story, understanding exactly what he was getting at before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I relate brat. When I was growing up my family was nothing but simple wood carvers, creating clocks, furniture, toys, almost anything. I still enjoy doing it as well but I wanted more, use my talents to do something worthwhile."

The azure orbs looked up in surprise but smirked all the same, they both really were artistic.

*Tobi was practically hiding in the corner as the bipolar man pulled him out, arching a brow seeing the dark orbs shining in rising tears.

"Don't worry lad, I be sure the captain won't send you away."

"Tobi don't want to go back, he hates it there." **"Why do ye hate your family so much? Ye think a rich boy like you would be happy."**

* * *

_The boy was indeed rich, being the younger cousin of Itachi, but wasn't treated so well like him._

_He was left out and hidden most of the time, mostly for the way he talked. His family was ashamed of him, thinking he wasn't right in the head and that never was a good thing for any family._

_Tobi was indeed clever; the only family he had who cared for him was Itachi and Lexy. They both treated him like a brother and made time for him. Then came Olivia and Deidara so he was overjoyed to have friends but none of them were happy so they ran away._

"Tobi was a disgrace to his family name, but he can't help the way he talks."

Hearing this made the bipolar man furious, he too was misjudged from his odd personality his whole life but at least his family did care for him until they were killed by the navy.

His father was a former pirate and settled down; being a black-smith after meeting his mother, but those damn authorities hanged him even though he was pardoned by the governor after saving his life and vowing never to return to piracy again.

The bastards even had the gall to hang his mother too because she conspired with a former pirate, they would've gotten Zetsu too if he hadn't lost control of his emotions and slaughtered them all when he was thirteen.

The pirate sighed and patted the boy's head, "Ye a smart lad Tobi and belong here." The boy beamed up at him happily and fought the urge to hug him since the enemy ship could see them.

*The teen was pacing back and forth grumbling, every now and then stomping her foot and kicking the floor as the shark watched her with a frown.

"Lass, calm down."

"I can't! How can I when my uncle is going to take us back!?"

Kisame snorted, "He's not taking ye anywhere if I can help it. Explain to me why you chose to leave if you had that sort of life kitten."

Lexy sighed and ruffled her hair muttering bitterly, "It's for that reason why."

* * *

_Ever since I can remember, I had people telling me what to do and not to do, how to act and behave as a proper lady. _

_I wasn't like the other girls my age, I was different and not in a good way. I wanted adventure and to do as I pleased. _

_I taught myself to fight with a sword, along with Itachi since he didn't mind; but no, a young lady does not fight. They can't do shit except be prim and proper._

_I hated it! Then I was assigned a maid to keep an eye on me to make sure I stay in line and stop being stubborn trying to sneak around doing things I wasn't supposed to._

_I sure gave those damn women a run for their money and had each of them resign within a few days….until Olivia got assigned to me._

_She was so different unlike the others and we shared a lot of interests, thus quickly becoming best friends. It was nice to have someone I could be open with._

_The only thing that ruined everything was when I turned sixteen….I became of age to get married and my damn father kept trying to marry me off._

_In his eyes I NEEDED to be wed off to get some discipline drilled into me and be someone else's problem. The only thing is, he had a time to find me suitors that had the balls to stick around._

_In the looks department I was a catch, but my attitude was a whole other story and I don't regret it one bit. I have stubbornness issues you know. _

Hearing that Kisame chuckled and continued listening to the venting girl who was still stomping around angrily.

_I was doing good and succeeded to running them all off….except one. I didn't like any of these men but this guy was the worst! He was….I can't believe I'm saying this….terrifying. I thought he was a pirate/rapist in disguise from his personality. _

_Not to mention he looked like a snake, with sickly white skin, long black hair, and cold eyes; he made my skin crawl._

_What made things worse, my father announced our engagement since he stuck around AND my uncle trying to marry Olivia!_

_Now you see why I ran away!?_

The brute let out a low whistle, "Damn lass, that's one hell of a situation you're in."

He stroked her hair trying to calm the brunette down murmuring, "Don't fret too much me buxom beauty, our captain will make the right decision."

Lexy frowned and tried hard not to let the rising tears fall down her cheeks, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**TBC:**


End file.
